


I Will Never Forget

by livistotallyawesome



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, i don't know what happened, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livistotallyawesome/pseuds/livistotallyawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic. Angst. I apologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Forget

Gamzee and Tavros had been best friends for years.

They spent all of their time together, rapping and getting high as kites. Wandering the ethereal planes of their consciousness together. Weren't stars just the best thing? They should totally join the circus one day. Dark Carnival, motherfucker.   
Gamzee had a habit of talking Tavros into getting more piercings, and Tavros had a habit of talking Gamzee into watching stupid kids movies with him.   
They lived together, shared a bedroom (but not a bed, heavens no) and had been generally very happy. It had been a good life. 

Then, one day, Gamzee told Tavros the thing he’d wanted to tell him for years – that he was in love with him. 

And Tavros felt the same way. 

Then it had been a great life. 

They started off just boyfriends – exploring their sexualities, kinks and just generally being young and in love.   
After four years together, Tavros proposed to his blushing bride-to-be, and they were married within a year after that.  
Small ceremony.   
Only close friends.   
Kept their own last names.   
Temporary plastic wedding rings - Gamzee's idea. 

Gamzee got a job at a tattoo and piercing place, indulging in giving people what he had discovered was his greatest kink: piercings. Piercings everywhere. Every. Where. Especially on Tavros.

Tavros worked at the toy store in town, finding himself in a place where he could flourish and be the kid he’d always wanted to be. He was the best toy salesman the store had ever had. They were thinking of making him the assistant manager. 

They upgraded to golden bands. They decided not to get them engraved. 

They grew older. Sex was less of a focal point in their relationship, but the familiar gestures – holding hands, chaste kisses before work – spoke multitudes to the both of them. There were rarely days where they weren’t smiling. 

But things change. 

It was Gamzee’s day off. He was at home, watching America’s Next Top Model, which used to be an ironic thing but he grew to like it sincerely, when the phone rang. 

“What’s up?” He’d answered, voice low and gravelly and ever so slightly slurred. Always was. 

“Mr. Makara? I’m afraid there’s been an accident. We need you to get down the hospital as soon as possible. We have Tavros Nitram here and-”

Gamzee hadn’t let them finish. He’d already hung up and was out of the door, heart racing. Knees shaking. 

Robbery. 

Three bullet wounds. Leg, stomach…lung. 

There was no chance that he would make it. 

“I love you. I love you so motherfucking much,” Gamzee had whispered to him, stroking his face, crying. He never cried, but he was crying. 

“Love you too, Gamzee,” Tavros’ voice was rough and tired. He was going, Gamzee could feel it, “but stop crying, okay? I don’t want my last memories of you to be sad ones.”

Tavros could feel it too. 

“Okay brother,” he forced a smile onto his face and kissed Tav’s forehead, “I will never motherfucking forget you. Ever.”

And then he passed away, and Gamzee was lost. 

He cut himself off from the world completely. Quit his job, moved, changed his number. Everything reminded him of Tavros.   
Everything.   
He even tore out his own piercings – they reminded him of Tavros’ septum and his eyebrow and his fucking goddamn smile. 

He was numb. He needed to forget. Fuck his promises. 

He wasn’t in the city now. Gamzee moved out to the countryside, surrounding himself with space and fields and nature and distance. Self-exile. 

Gamzee was currently sat on the couch in the living room of his new home, smiling and watching America’s Next Top Model, which used to be an ironic thing but he grew to like it sincerely. 

He glanced at the clock, eyes hazy and unfocused because of all of the weed he’d been smoking. He smoked a lot. A lot. Everything had a nice glow to it. So chill. 

“Tav’s late home,” he mumbled to himself, but not letting himself worry. 

Tavros would never leave him. It couldn’t happen. It wouldn’t happen. 

He would never let him. 

His cheek felt a little warm and he touched it, his hand coming away wet. 

Why was he crying?

He couldn’t remember.


End file.
